Wonderful Moments
by X0loveX0
Summary: Danny tries to figure out what Sam thinks about him after they both experience what it's like to be on a cloud together. Alone. Cute little oneshot. DS. Fluffy! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Wonderful Moments**

**Chapter 1**

It was at lunch when Sam looked over to see her bestfriend talking to Valerie. She kept sneaking glances after that first look. She wondered what they were talking about. She wondered if this conversation will lead them to a date. She smiled knowing that she did have hope in Tucker, maybe they were good for each other, or maybe they wouldn't work out. She noticed that her other best friend Danny was having trouble with openeing the ketchup package.

"Damn ketchup", Danny mumbled. She laughed at his weakness. She reached over and grabbed it from his hands and opened it herself giving him the "Wow, danny you hunt ghosts and you cant even open up a ketchup package" look. He chuckled putting the ketchup on his fries. Sam had very strong feelings for him, feelings that would make Sam give up anything to be with him.

"What do you think there talking about over there?", Sam asked, looking up from the ground, Danny looked up also from his ketchupy fries.

"Probably he gave her the "Tucker Foley, for Too Fine"(mocking his voice) line, you know how he is", he took a bite of his fries.

"Maybe not", she pointed to them. They saw that he Valerie was giving Tucker her number, giving them both a smile. Sam smiled then laughed. Danny laughed too.

"Guys, guys I got Val's number, yess I am so going to write this down in my photo album!", he whispered to himself which Sam and Danny heard. They laughed once more.

"Your photo album? Wow, tuck, Danny is not even that lame", Sam took a sip of her diet cola.

"Yeah, Tuck I'm not even that lame", he said cooly laying back in his chair. "Hey! wait a minute!", he realized what he didn't get and fell back in his chair, and landed on the ground but phased through. Sam just laughed. She screamed loudly when Danny picked her up and flew them both in the sky high. Everybody on the ground looked confused, Tucker just told them that Sam was just angry as always.

In the sky Sam was scared, she kept looking down, she kept struggling, but he just wouldn't let her go.

"Not laughing anymore are you, are you?", Danny asked laughing. After he sat her on a cloud. She looked at Danny evily thinking that she will get him back, I think that he already knows that.

"This is kinda nice in a serial, freakish way of kidnapping me then setting me down a puffy cloud, thanks, this is how I wanted to spend my lunch", she said still looking at him. He smiled sitting down next to her.

"Well, we do have class in 10 minutes, so we should back, I just wanted to get you since you made me fall back on my chair", he got up.

"No, I like this, I was just being moody, like always", Sam said putting her head on his shoulder, he smiled, he grabbed her hand and kissed it, her eyes went wide eyed, then she blushed getting more comfortable.

"Why is that your always moody, Sam?", he asked.

"I don't know maybe something is missing?", she was hinting about Danny. I didn't think he would get it because he was soooo clueless.

"Oh, like what?". Told you.

"Nevermind, I will just leave that one alone", she smiled, now laying on him. He shifted her on his lap, making them more comfortable, laying there until there troubles went away, as if they had any, they just liked each others company.

Tucker and Danny were walking home silently, after Sam had to rush off to go to the doctor's office. Tucker kept bugging him about the what happened between them at lunch.

"Sooo where were you and Sam at when you so happend to be "scaring her to death, hmmm", Tucker asked twice.

"Nothing, I just floated her up to a cloud and we talked, that's all", he said like it was nothing.

"Hey where is Sam anyway?", Tucker asked him.

"Oh, she has a doctors appointment", he answered quickly.

"Oh, why didn't you go with her, aren't you the dad?", he said waiting for him to catch on.

He never did.

"What are you talking about, what dad?", he said confused. Tucker slapped the front of his forehead.

"Just shut up and keep walking Danny", Tucker said. Was he really that stupid.

Sam drove her car home. She smiled thinking about the cloud moment. Sigh. She stopped at a red light. She looked down trying to find her eyeliner, when she came upon a note. She looked confused, she looked around and looked to the driver next to her, it was an ugly guy, he smiled letting his yellow teeth show, she faked smiled back, and turned back to the note.

She opened it and read:

_I know your in the doctors office, but I was thinking about you too much, so I wrote a letter. I thought about that moment that we had, and I liked, no loved it. We should have more alone time like that. Its nice just to talk to you Sam, and letting you rest on me like that, I really felt like I was loved by you. I know probably that you weren't thinking like that, but to let you know. _

_I was._

_Meet me at the beach at 8 and well talk and if you want you can do the same thing as you did, you know lay on me. Its just nice to have your presence around me._

_Hopefully I'll see you._

_Your friend,_

_Danny._

Sam just smiled so much that she just wanted to kiss him, well she did anyway. There was honking in the backround, she turned around seeing that a driver is telling her to keep going because the light turned green.

She just laughed.

The waves were really peaceful to Danny. He closed his eyes thinking about the moment they had. He smiled. The warm sand he grabbed was thrown in the air and he twirled around in it.

He laughed then thought of an idea.

He spotted a stick and drew a heart in the sand.

"Hey Danny", he heard Sam's voice. He quickly erased the heart and turned to her.

"Hey Sam", he said. She sat next to him. "Ummm did you get my letter?", he asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was sweet", she smiled.

"Good".

"Can I ask you something, but you promise you have to do it", Sam asked him holding his hand.

"Anything".

"Jump in the ocean with me?", she stood up and held out her hand to him. He smiled.

"Anything for you Sam".

"Thanks", she grabbed his hand and she undressed herself, leaving herself in her bathing suit, she laughed, running into the ocean.

"Oh my gosh! It's cold!", she said going down under then coming up. She got used to the water, she saw that Danny was getting undressed and went to the shoreline, he put his toes in the water and laughed.

"You are right, it is cold", he said, sounding unsure. She walked over to him and tried to pull him but he refused, she laughed and finally pulled him in the water, he shivered and started to chase Sam for pulling him in the water. He got her and gave her a bear hug.

She gasped then he let go. She laughed even more, and pulled himself and her under the water. They came up body to body. Face to face. They started to lean in...

"Hey, you kids aren't supposed to be out here! Come here!", a secruity guard yelled with his dogs. Danny turned himself and Sam invisible.

"Hey where did you go! I'll warn you my dogs can swim!", he yelled again.

Danny grabbed their clothes and they flew away laughing.

He landed her in her room then they just stared at each other.

"Yeah, well I got to go check in with my parents", she said.

"You told them, my parents think that I'm still in my room studying like a good little kid", he said laughing.

"Well, you know how it is", she said."

"Yeah, well goodnight".

"Goodnight". Sam gave Danny a kiss on the cheek. He turned blue, and left quickly before she could ask questions. He was like a mood ring. Blue meant love. He flew through the skies knowing that Sam liked him as more than a friend.

**Let me ask you a question. Should this story be a one shot or more? let me know what you think. **

**-X0loveX0**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This chapter is rated T. =)

As Danny sat in the comfortable sofa staring at his best friend Sam Manson sleep away in the very morning, he took a while to think that after realizing he was the girl for her, he wasn't as clueless about anything anymore ever since the cloud moment yesterday. He smiled at the thought and stroked her hair with his fingers, she shivered of his icy hands, he let out a chuckle. He spotted Sam's nailfile, he looked at it with confusion wondering.

_"Well since shes asleep, and I have nothing to do". _He filed knowing that she would never see this picture of him....filing his nails. He chuckled silently. Danny thought he would come over and surprise Sam with some breakfast, but still asleep he had to wait in her room. He put down the filer and thought of laying down with her, he smiled, shifted his weights into the arm rests and got up walking over to her and climbing in with her face to face.

Danny laughed silently as he settled in putting his arms around her, she responded by hugging herself around him. He smiled, as she did. He closed his eyes smilling, adoring her scent. Vanilla. How he loved it.

_"Hmm..so this is what it feels like to in bed with Sam". _

Danny fluttered his eyes open to see Sam's face staring right back at him. She smiled, leaning in, kissing him on the nose, then the mouth.

"Good morning to you", she spoke softly, clearing her throat.

"So, here was the plan, I was going to bring you breakfast, but here you are sleeping still, so I waited, I figure you'll wake up in the past 5 minutes, but you didn't, so I put the breakfast in the refridgerator, and waited until I can see your eyes open", Danny smiled, holding her more tightly.

"You didn't have to do that, you could of woke me up", she laughed slightly by the way his face was when she answered.

"No, no you needed beauty rest, well you didnt need it since your already beautiful", he smiled.

"Shut up", Sam untangled herself and jumped out of the bed reavealing only a long white t-shirt.

"Where did you get that? Is there another boy that I don't know about", Danny smiled shifted out of bed going towards her, putting a hand on his hip.

"Maybe", she responded, going for the bathroom doors smiling. She closed the doors and went infront of the mirror, she looked at herself in Danny's t-shirt, she remembered how she got this, rainy day, hot chocolate, Danny offered his t-shirt, since her clothes were soaked. She sighed and decided to wear her hair down, today, then turned to the toilet.

Danny layed on her bed inhaling her beautiful scent. He wanted to sit here and wait for Sam, while she came out of the bathroom, and Sam laying next to him, and never ever getting up. He closed his eyes once more and almost falling asleep.

"_School, school"._

His eyes fluttered open groaning about school. Oblivious to his thoughts, Sam came out of her closet wearing a completely different outfit, still goth though. Sam wore a purple tank top, a jean skirt, but still her combat boots, with her hair down.

7:35.

Danny smiled. "Why a change?".

"I dont know, I just want to rearrange my style, but still goth though", she chuckled, glancing at the clock. "We better go, I bet Tucker is at school, waiting impatiently, probably thinking some dirty thoughts", she said going to Danny.

"You know Sam, yesterday was fun, I mean the beach, I wish we could of stayed longer, you know", Danny blushed, thinking about the moment when they were caught.

"Yeah, me too, maybe we can do it on the weekend, or something", she looked up at him smiling. Danny bent down where he was close to her chest, Sam's heart was racing, but she had nothing to worry about because all Danny was doing was bending down to get her legs, she let out a breath, flying their way out to school.

......................................

_"Why is this period taking so long, come on, I wanna go to lunch, and be with Sam.....and Tucker. Omg, come on, come on, one more minute, uhhhh, come on", _these were thoughts that were floating in Danny's head, right before lunch. He stared at the clock once more, 30 more seconds.......then........._rrrinnnnnnggggg._

Danny sped out of the classroom, faster than lightning. He went to his locker normal pace, and spotted Sam and Tucker come to him.

"Hey Dan, ready for lunch", Tucker asked, winking at him. He looked at him confused, but shrugged it off, and the trio went inside the cafeteria this time. Sam headed off to the salad bar as usual, and Danny and Tucker went for the burger line.

"Why did you wink at me?".

"You know, just goofing off, so umm about you and Sam, you said yesterday that you sat on a cloud together, so how did that go for you", said Tucker grabbing a pudding, and both heading off to their table. Danny shrugged setting his food on the table, picking up a fry and started playing with it.

"It's just, I want to know how she feels about me, I mean we cuddled, but I put my arms around her, but she responded. I did the same thing at the beach, and she did the same-

"Wait, beach?

You two went to the beach together, and why wasn't I informed about this little get together?", he waited, but gave up, he knew he was going to talk to Danny later, telling by the face expression he given, after Sam sat down.

"So what are we talking about", she smiled at Danny. He shrugged, she frowned looking at Tucker hoping to receive an answer, he shrugged also, Sam glared between the two. "Fine, you don't have to tell me, even though I am your best friend and we tell each other everything", she looked up to see that they were just eating. She sighed and ate her salad.

........................................................

As Mr. Lancer droned on talking on and on, and on, and on. Sam looked at Danny suspiciously, she wondered what was so important at lunch today, that they couldn't speak to her about. Thoughts flew around her mind, the beach, the cloud, was that it? Then Sam looked at Tucker , he noticed someone was looking at him, he grinned at her, Sam faked smiled and turned around to scowl.

She pulled out a piece of paper and started writing.

After about a minute she was done, she looked up at Mr. Lancer who was talking, as soon as he turned around to write something on the white board, she flickered the note onto Danny's desk. He looked up at her, and smiled, then reading the note.

_Is there something you want to talk about, because it seems so important that you and Tucker chatted. Is there even something, or am I being paranoid. _

Danny chuckled at the last line, Sam smiled at him, then turned away. He fidgeted around his backpack until he found a pen and started to write back. Sam glanced back at him to see he was writing, she looked him up and down, she examined his body, his legs, every inch of his face, and his arms. How she would love to be in those arms again. She looked at his hair, thinking of a mental image of her hands running through them while they were passionately kissing somewhere private.

She shook her head, and noticed she had drooled a bit. She wiped her mouth and looked down to see the note. She pulled back at her face, when did he pass the note? _I hope he didnt see me drooling._

She looked back at the note and opened it.

_Yea, there is, your not being paranoid Sam. lol. But yeah there is, I want to talk to you about the moments yesterday. You know. How about we talk afterschool at your place, since your parents are out. No interruptions. Okay? I actually felt something between us at, I don't know if you did, but we will finish your conversation at your place if you want. _

Sam looked in shock, then quickly started writing. The note was on Dannys desk, and he opened it slowly afraid of what writing was going to be there.

_Okay, that will be great. And yeah I did feel something too. And we **will **finish this conversation. _

Danny smiled at Sam and was about to hit the note on hers, when he looked up to find a big belly in his face, the belly of Mr. Lancer. "I will take that", he said simply, before turning around and reading our whole conversation.

"Mr. Lancer, dont read it out loud please", Sam exclaimed. _Read it! Read it! _Was heard from every student including Tucker.

"Read it Mr. Lancer, lets see what those losers wrote", Paulina said standing up smirking at Danny and Sam. All they could do is sink into their chairs lower and lower.

Mr. Lancer eyes were going back and fourth as he was reading the paper. Then he crumpled it up muttering. "Lovebirds". Unfourtanetely everyone heard that and they all started laughing and bickering. They just sank in their chairs lower.

...............................................

The last bell was heard, as everybody crowded out of Casper High. Sam as usual went to her locker to pick her books up for homework. Trying to find her ipod as soon as possible, she felt someones arms wrapped around her from behind, she smiled shaking her head still trying to find her locker in her jammed locker.

"Hey", the voice said.

"Hey yourself", Sam spoke.

"So how about you and me at my place right now?", the voice asked seductively. Sam was confused, Didnt she say her and Danny will go to her place afterschool?

"You told me my place afterschool?", explaining, Sam turned around to find it was not Danny's arms wrapped around her, it was Dash's?

"Dash!", she exclaimed ripping his arms off her, and turing her back to her locker.

"Damn, you and Fenton going at it at your place afterschool, wait until I tell-

"That's not it we were-

"Hey, hey your desperate. I get it. But you know you can have a real stud in your pants if you just ask", Dash spoke wrapping her arms around her butt squeezing it.

"Get off me you perv", Sam responded trying to push away from him, she couldn't. Then all of a sudden, he forcefully kissed her trying to push his tongue in her mouth, she wimpered, trying to go down, but he kept squeezing her.

"Hey!", They turned around to see Danny.

"Oh, just in time, your here to witness our little conversation, well I wouldn't call it that", Dash smirked, pushing her to his chest.

"Get your hands off her!", Danny went towards him and punched him in the face, Dash winced letting go of Sam, which she went behind Danny.

Danny locked Dash's arms twisting it pulling thembehind his back shoving him againest the lockers, Dash cried out.

"Tocuh her again, you'll see what happens next", Danny twisted his arms even more dropping him to the ground. Thank god there weren't any people around, or else he would have been in deep trouble.

"Come on Sam", he pushed her by his side, walking out the school.

...................................................

The ride home was silent. Sam didn't even look at Danny, instead she cried silently to herself. They landed in Sam's bedroom. He setted Sam down and went straight from her to gazing out the window, drowning about what just happened.

She sat on the bed looking at Danny. Nothing, silence was around them. Sam bit her nail thinking the images that floating around in her head, his hand around her waist, butt, squeezing her, kissing her.

She winced going to Danny's side.

"I swear to god....

"Danny", she whispered, grabbing his hand. It was warm, she smiled.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Sam, he could of dragged you somewhere and....", there was sigh heard as his voice trailed off not saying that word.

"You don't have to blame yourself Danny, I was at the wrong place at the wrong time".

"Sam, you were at your locker at school", he said blunty, chuckling a little, as she did.

Then a pause.

"We didn't come here to talk about Dash, thats in the past".

"Danny we came here to talk about us", she said leading him to the bed, he commanded by following.

"Okay".

"For the longest time, I liked you Danny Fenton", she smiled. "Now, Im thinking it wasn't that I liked you, it was because I loved you, I've been jealous of Valerie and Paulina, and I couldn't push those feelings away, I love you, it's not hard to say it to you, because thats how I really feel about you, its okay if you don't feel the same way, I undersatnd if you did those things out of protection and care, its fine", she said.

Danny just looked down. Sam frowned.

Then he came up having a smile on his face, with Sam looking down. He pulled her chin up so that his face was meeting hers.

"Ditto", he simply stated. They both smiled, they both in to kiss when-

"Except for the whole Paulina and Valerie thing, because you didn't date them, I was talking about-

"Danny just shut up", Sam chuckled.

"Right". They leaned in once more making their lips meet for the first real time. She felt him put his arms around her deepening the kiss, as she did putting her arms through his hair resting them on his shoulders. Soon their tongues went dominating the other mouth.

They rested their foreheads on each other.

"I love you too", Danny said, pulling her with him on the bed snuggling together enjoying their warmness.

Outside the window Dash watched them as they parted snuggling into the bed sheets. He wiped his black eye, shaking his head, adjusting the ladder.

"Your not getting off that easy, as for Sam......well that's another story", Dash smirked, climbing down the ladder.

* * *

Well how was that? Should I make a sequel. Yes...no? Review and tell me. See you next time.

-T.R.


End file.
